


Безумие - это не всегда плохо

by Vanda_Kirkova



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanda_Kirkova/pseuds/Vanda_Kirkova





	Безумие - это не всегда плохо

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonniemary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/gifts).



Она его почти сразу узнала. Почти. С Силой было бы легче, но она больше не могла себе позволить подобного безрассудства. Вот бы посмеялись над ней старые друзья: наставники и сверстники. Раньше в ее лексиконе и слова-то такого не было. Безрассудство, задор, азарт… Эти функции давно были отменены и забыты. Она стала осторожнее, стала подозрительнее, стала выше, стала взрослее.

– Покрепче чего-нибудь, – потребовала она, рассыпая по стойке чипы. Хозяин кантины смерил ее, если она не ошибалась, не совсем натуральным глазом, но плату сгреб лапищей и отвернулся к барным полкам.

Музыку она старалась игнорировать: исполнительские таланты местных лабухов никогда не попадали в туристические проспекты Татуина. Она усмехнулась собственной туповатой шутке. Татуин был ужасен, но для него в ее сердце было отведено особое место. Причем не самое плохое.

– Я бы не стал тут пить, – голос отдался в ней болью узнавания и такой тоски, что она зубами скрипнула, сдерживая слезы.

– И тем не менее, ты пьешь. Именно тут, – произнесла она, поворачиваясь к собеседнику, собирая всю волю в кулак, чтобы выдавить из себя улыбку. Больно было по-прежнему, и в ее теле каждый мидихлориан взвыл, требуя контакта. Но она так боялась. Это он протянул ей руку, предлагая всего лишь физический контакт, но и этого было достаточно – такая роскошь для таких, как она.

– Асока, – выдохнул он, сжимая ее тонкую ладонь в своей широкой, сухой и горячей.

– Мастер Кеноби…

– Тс-с-с. Я очень рад тебя видеть, но держи себя в руках, – улыбнулся он.

– Ваш напиток, – гаркнул бармен, грюкнув грубым стаканом с зеленоватым пойлом под самым носом Асоки.

Она лишь кивнула в ответ, не сводя глаз со знакомого и одновременно незнакомого лица. Оби-Ван улыбался как раньше, только морщинок вокруг глаз добавилось, да и сами глаза потускнели. Но Асока предпочла думать о том, что это солнца Татуина заставили яркую синеву поблекнуть, и рыжину в волосах тоже они выжгли, добавив пепла и на виски, и в бороду.

– Правда, не советую, – наморщив нос и косясь на стакан, сказал он.

– Не буду, так уж и быть. Я теперь слушаюсь советов, – она пожала плечами, сама не замечая, как его большая ладонь скользнула ей на локоть. Асока сползла со стула и, ведомая теплым, уютным, легким и незаметным, но освежающим, ласкающим и родным прикосновением Силы, последовала за Оби-Ваном из кантины.

 

***

На Татуине всегда были красивые ночи: звезды, планеты и системы горели огнями в темноте. Убежище Кеноби выбрал для себя надежное – это она как воин оценила. Как девушка – она всегда очень редко воспринимала себя в таком качестве – заметила Асока сдержанный уют, но не без излишеств.

– Позвольте поинтересоваться, мастер? – усмехнулась она.

– Асока, прошу. Времена формальностей давно уже минули. Ты можешь… без всего этого, – Оби-Ван неопределенно повел рукой в воздухе. Он приготовил чай, а Асока, словно подняв тяжеленную завесу, потянулась к нему через Силу. Он тут же ответил, и едва слышный стук фарфоровой чашки о блюдце Асока не столько услышала, сколько уловила монтралами как короткую волну вибрации.

– Оби…

Она прикрыла глаза и выдохнула. Наверное, так себя чувствуют зависимые, которые в каждом мире, в каждой системе находят чем и как расширить границы своих возможностей, разорвать преграды своего сознания.

– Нужно быть осторожнее, – Кеноби отстранился от нее в Силе, но подсел поближе, подвигая чашку с чаем.

– Это невыносимо, – призналась Асока. – Никогда раньше не задумывалась, как часто прибегала к Силе, пока не пришлось себя ограничить. Я пару раз едва не попалась и решила, что буду держаться. Только в случае крайней необходимости…

– Это очень мудро с твоей стороны.

– Да уж, мудростью я теперь могу делиться. Могла бы даже продавать, но не берет никто…

Асока вонзила зубы в нижнюю губу, но это не помогло, и она разревелась. Навзрыд. Она себе больше десяти лет не позволяла плакать. Не плакала бывший коммандер Тано, когда латала раны на бедре, и когда лечила ожоги, и когда бросала очередного бойфренда в очередной системе, не плакала она, когда Илум не пускал ее в пещеры, стойко пробивала она защиту Силы в лютейший мороз, толкая в одиночку тысячи тонн вековых снегов. Даже предательство Ордена перестало доводить ее до слез. А сейчас Асока просто не могла остановить поток слез, захлебываясь, чувствуя, что у нее начинается истерика.

Оби-Ван не лез. Ее это всегда восхищало – он не лез, куда и когда его не просят. Энакин говорил, что это прилежание в учении и тренинге дает такой уровень тонкой чувствительности. Но если честно, Асока всегда знала, что это просто Оби-Ван такой. Скайуокеру этой чувствительности пришлось бы учиться миллионы лет, и он бы никогда не научился. А Кеноби – совсем другой разговор. При том что язык у него как бритва, парирует любой выпад – Тано не встречала ни одного существа в галактике, кого бы Кеноби не переумничал или не переспорил в своей изящной и доводящей до белого каления манере, – Оби-Ван всегда знал, когда лучшим выбором будет заткнуться и дышать через раз. Сейчас он поступил именно так. Сморгнув очередную волну слез с ресниц, Асока уставилась в его лицо: поджатые губы под колючими усами и внимательный взгляд голубых глаз. Он как будто сам держался только ради нее. Она видела, что приведшие ее в эту пустыню слухи были не такими уж беспочвенными: оставшиеся в живых джедаи все, как один, сошли с ума, обезумели, стали инвалидами, не способными действовать. Десятилетия галактике хватает, чтобы сочинить новые мифы и легенды о призраках –волшебниках в живых телах, об искусных воинах, которые были парализованы потерей своих сородичей, об обезумевших в Темноте Силы жестоких убийцах без сердец и теплоты. В каком-то смысле это было и правдой, и неправдой. Она громко всхлипнула, и вдруг почувствовала в полной мере то, что так алчно искала: объятья человека, которому можно ничего не объяснять, перед которым можно не оправдываться и которому можно доверить себя. Она уткнулась Кеноби в грудь и сжала в одной руке его широченный рукав, комкая пропыленную ткань.

Асока просто устала скитаться в одиночестве – наверное, все выжившие, отрезанные от Силы, потерявшие возможность искать друг друга привычными способами, напуганные мощью Империи джедаи испытывали то же самое, желая объединиться вновь. На практике дело было не совсем так. Кое-кто навсегда утратил способность доверять другим, кто-то не желал нести ответственность еще за чью-то шкуру помимо своей, а кто-то действительно безвозвратно сошел с ума, слетел с катушек.

Про джедая, похожего на Оби-Вана, Асока слышала все вышеперечисленное. Она даже опасалась реальной возможности его найти. И все же надеялась изо всех сил, что это будет именно он: Переговорщик и умник, оплот здравого смысла (иногда!) в их безумном джедайском трио. Выплакав почти все, что накопилось, за какие-то минуты, Асока подняла голову и взглянула Кеноби в глаза, неловко улыбнувшись. Он молча вытер слезы с ее щек горячими пальцами и тоже улыбнулся. Нет, он не был безумным, как обещала молва. Он не превратился в озлобленное животное. Он не стал угрюмым. Но в нем чего-то не хватало. Тано выпрямилась и пригляделась. Как будто слезы промыли ее глаза, и она увидела, что чего-то не хватает. Асока инстинктивна толкнула Оби-Вана в Силе, но получила мягкий отпор.  

– Прости, – сказала она.

– Ничего, я понимаю. Чай совсем остынет. Если можно так сказать. На этой планете ничего не остывает толком, – пожал плечами Оби-Ван.

Асока, потому что была хорошо воспитана, отхлебнула из чашки. Чай был вкусным. Она его похвалила.

Кеноби рассеянно улыбнулся в ответ, поднялся и принялся расхаживать по небольшой комнате, поглаживая бороду.

– Привычка – вторая натура, да, мастер? – заметила Асока.

– Что? – встрепенулся Кеноби. – Да. Да, пожалуй. Расскажи, как ты? Думаю, у тебя много историй. Нам тебя не хватало.

Асока рассказала. Ей действительно было, что рассказать. Она не жаловалась, не плакалась, она рассказывала увлекательные истории про приключения девочки-тогруты, которая сначала нашла себя, потом потеряла и потратила долгие годы на то, чтобы найти заново, чтобы научиться поступать по-своему и не перед кем после не оправдываться. Научилась жить по совести и в одиночку. Для тогруты достижение – феноменальное.

– Асока, прости, – только и ответил Оби-Ван Кеноби, и Асоке захотелось, чтобы он был сумасшедшим: болтающим всякую ерунду, без остановки и перерывов, и чтобы были слова смешные и абсурдные, тупые и случайно-мудрые, но только не это. Только не это обреченное признание ошибки, которую и не он-то совершил. Да и в настоящем времени все это не имело никакого значения.

– Ты не при чем. Все, что тогда случилось… Мы все ошибались. Все. Смотрели не туда, – произнесла Асока. – Слышали не то.

– Я даже не знаю, что на это сказать. Не проходит и дня, чтобы я не думал об этом. Чтобы не искал те места и события, где д **о** лжно было поступить иначе, произнести другие слова, повернуть в другой коридор. Но ничего уже не исправить. Нужно предупреждать новые ошибки.

– И бороться, – тихо сказала Асока. – Если мы будем вместе, мы снова будем сильны.

Кеноби снова провел пальцами по своей золотисто-серебряной неизменной бороде.

– Как только мы узнаем поближе нашего врага, – продолжила она, – мы сможем понять, как с ним бороться. Знаешь, я ведь встречалась с…

Оби-Ван практически незаметным глазу движением оказался рядом с ней и не дал имени сорваться с губ, накрыв их пальцами.

– Я не хочу об этом говорить, – заявил он.

Асока смотрела на него, хлопая ресницами. Его пальцы медленно соскользнули с ее губ.

– Но я хочу понять, что это было. Я почувствовала…

– Асока, я прошу тебя, не надо!

– Но я…

– Хватит! Мы не будем это обсуждать!

– Ты даже не знаешь, что я хочу тебе рассказать! – Асока вскочила со своего места. – Выслушай меня хотя бы!

– Я не хочу слышать о том, как ты встретила Вейдера! И уж тем более не желаю знать, что ты при этом почувствовала, – все-таки он немного обезумел, решила Асока. – Ты не расскажешь ничего нового, а я… я не хочу слышать об этом снова.

– Как приятно видеть, что и в такие тяжелые времена некоторые свято чтут традиции Ордена джедаев, – выплюнула Асока и, взбежав по крутым ступенькам, выскочила в пустынную ночь, залитую светом звезд и наполненную непрекращающимся шорохом песка.

Она стояла, задыхаясь от гнева. Назло, она пыталась достать Кеноби через Силу, но он вышвырнул ее прочь. Асока даже вздрогнула, как будто ей лекку дверью прищемило. Вот это да, такого Кеноби себе никогда не позволял. Она вообще никогда его не видела в гневе, и Энакин никогда не рассказывал историй про выведенного из себя учителя. Его даже Скайуокер не мог вывести, а теперь от одного упоминания имени… Стареет Кеноби, с грустью подумала Асока. А потом аж зажмурилась от стыда за такие мысли. Кеноби сейчас был бы в самом рассвете своей джедайской силы, он бы мог выбрать себе самого способного юнлинга в падаваны и вместе с ним совершенствовать навыки. И его мудрость, закаленная в боях, стала бы, пожалуй, самым увлекательным кластером файлов в Архиве, но Империя лишила его этого. Империя лишила джедаев мира и Силы, лишила тысячи народов будущего, давая взамен только террор и ужас, воплощенный в черную машину для убийств. Дарт Вейдер. Им пугают детей по всей галактике, нет ни одной системы, где бы он не оставил своего огромного следа. Асока только вспомнила, что почувствовала в те короткие моменты, когда засекла его в Силе, и покрылась мурашками. Что-то отчаянно заныло в грудной клетке, и ей снова невыносимо захотелось плакать. Того, чем является Вейдер на самом деле, такого холода, такой пустоты нет ни в одной Черной дыре во всей вселенной.

Нельзя дышать, будучи выхолощенным, обесточенным Ничем. Асока даже злобы и ненависти не уловила – только всепоглощающее страдание и бездну бесчувствия. Это как непрерывная фантомная боль.

Ей стало невыносимо холодно только от мыслей об этом… существе. Она спустилась к Кеноби.

– Прости меня, – с порога выпалила она и обняла его. – Прости. Если тебе уже много раз рассказывали то, что я почувствовала, я понимаю, почему ты не хочешь больше слышать. Оби-Ван, я просто не знаю, с кем еще поговорить. Мне не с кем поделиться, я иногда не произношу ни слова по нескольку недель. Я не могу…

– Я понимаю тебя, – голос Оби-Вана сорвался в шепот на последнем слове. – Асока, если бы ты знала… Если я скажу тебе хоть слово, ты… я не могу допустить, чтобы ты рванула в пустыню. И я…

– Тебе есть, что сказать?

После затянувшейся паузы, что выдавала его сомнения и волнения, Кеноби кивнул, и на лоб ему упала прядь волос.

– Вейдер – это моя вина, – без обиняков заявил Оби-Ван.

Уже после десяти бесконечных минут рассказа сильно сокращенной версии событий до, во время и после Мустафара, Асока обнимала Оби-Вана, потерявшего контроль. Она целовала его и прижимала к себе. Теперь была ее очередь стать ему опорой. Они оба осели на пол, и слезы Кеноби казались Асоке самыми горькими и самыми горячими. Она никого не обнимала так, как его. Она никогда не хотела так сильно забрать чью-то боль, как сейчас, едва обхватывая руками широкие плечи. Она гладила его подрагивающие лопатки и терлась своими лекку о его бороду. Оби-Ван обнимал ее бережно, как будто с кем-то путая, и легкий толчок сквозь Силу позволил ей обнять его крепче, держать его надежнее. Сила позволила им разделить всю боль на двоих. Это Сила поддержала желание Асоки. Это Сила помогла ей стать нежнее в поцелуях. Это Сила подсказала, что, если лизнуть Оби-Вана в уголок губ, он сдастся и впустит ее.

– Мы же больше не в Ордене, да? – шептала Асока, целуя глаза Оби-Вана. – Никому же не будет вреда?

Кеноби только часто дышал, действуя, наверное, тоже с подсказками Силы. Его пальцы дразнили кончики лекку Асоки, заставляя ее закатывать глаза от удовольствия. Он целовал ее запястья, вжимая ее в себя, заставляя удивляться такой прыти в его-то возрасте.

_Посмотрю на тебя в моем возрасте!_

_Да уж, простите, мастер, но столько не живут!_

Они смеялись, Сила позволила им эту радость. Асока благодарила Силу и все остальные внешние факторы, которые заставили Оби-Вана носить не полный джедайский наряд. Она распустила шнурки на простой рубахе и, оттянув ворот в сторону, прижалась губами к шее Оби-Вана. Кеноби было нелегко ответить ей взаимностью, потому он целовал ее лекку, ловко нащупывая застежки на одежде Асоки, расправляясь с ними, не останавливаясь, добираясь до кожи.

Асока совершенно забыла, насколько Кеноби старше, забыла о прежней субординации. Она забыла, кто он и кто она. Они сейчас были просто самкой и самцом, ищущими утешения самым простым способом. Она никогда не думала об Оби-Ване в таком аспекте, и сейчас понимала, что зря – он целовался, как утопающий пытается надышаться, его руки ласкали ее так, как будто ее тело – музыкальный инструмент, а он виртуоз. Никто прежде – а желающих было немало, потому что пустоту и вечную мерзлоту одиночества нужно затыкать и плавить постоянно – не находил верных клавиш с первого раза. Все сразу лезли напролом туда, где все наверняка. Никто прежде не вынимал ее рук из собственных штанов, чтобы уложить ее поудобнее и выцеловывать орнаменты вокруг сосков, кружа пальцами под коленками. Асока не помнила, когда и как они окончательно избавились от одежды, и как с пола поднялись на узковатое, но комфортное ложе. Она не помнила, когда ей было также приятно смотреть кому-то в глаза, замерев посреди действа.

– Моя бедная девочка, – шептал Кеноби, обнаруживая все новые шрамы на теле Асоки. Но он не позволял ей рассматривать свои. Отвлекал, уворачивался, позволяя видеть, но не давая смотреть. Она привыкла к бороде, и ее губы горели, желая еще и еще прикасаться, искать горячий, влажный, покрасневший рот в жесткой щетине. Она покусывала его кадык, заслушиваясь тихими стонами. Она переплетала свои пальцы с его и сжимала ладонь до хруста. Она оставляла следы на его крепкой, широкой груди. Она брала в рот его член, заставляя каждый раз замирать, подразнивая зубами. Асока заставляла Оби-Вана с придыханием смеяться, снова и снова щекоча языком внутреннюю поверхность его бедер. Ее даже не смущало то, что он на минутку отстранял ее из поцелуя, чтобы снять с губ собственный волосок и, скорчив рожицу, отбросить его в сторону.

Никто прежде не брал ее так медленно, никто не владел ею так долго, тягуче и глубоко, но так правильно и бережно, что, сжимая его внутри себя, ей не хотелось отпускать. Никогда. Ни на секунду. Асока обнимала его бедрами, держала за волосы у своего лицы, чтобы слышать, как хрипло он дышит. Ее монтралы не упускали дрожь ни одной мышцы его тренированного, сильного и гибкого тела. Она смотрела в его глаза в момент кульминации. Никто не позволял ей роскоши видеть, как радужка меняет цвет, как пульсирует зрачок в такт семени, как накатывает облегчение, как накрывает кратковременное счастье. И как из глубины существа, напрямую, через Силу плещет благодарность. И Асока тоже благодарила его как могла, продолжая ласкать внутри себя, обнимая и шепча какие-то глупости на ухо, убирая со лба взмокшие пряди волос, целуя его лицо и запоминая вкус.

Асока думала, что как только они смогут немного отдышаться, то моментально уснут. Но нет. Им не спалось. Оби-Ван принес еще одно одеяло для Асоки и снова приготовил чай. Асока попросила его не одеваться, и он без тени смущения, с нагловатой улыбкой эту просьбу удовлетворил.

– Это безумие, – задумчиво произнесла Асока, принимая из рук Кеноби чашку с горячим напитком. – Правду люди говорят, все джедаи сошли с ума.

– Безумие – это не всегда плохо, – ответил на это Оби-Ван, приподняв бровь. В неярком свете он весь казался золотым и терпким. И на вкус был таким же. Асока облизнулась, сама того не замечая.

– Да, не всегда. Мне хочется выболтать тебе все секреты, – прошептала Тано, отставляя чашку и снова поднимаясь на колени.

– Ой, какие у тебя могут быть секреты, Асока? – вздохнул Оби-Ван. Когда он поднял на нее глаза, их обрамляла сеть мелких морщинок – следы всего: веселых часов и дней скорби, минут отчаяния и лет раскаяния.

У Асоки защемило сердце, и она снова поцеловала Кеноби. И он отвечал: сдержанно, уверенно, слегка надменно. Как подобает мастеру.

Тано уснула в его руках, потираясь щекой о его грудь, и он до самого утра не выпускал ее из объятий.

Срочную отлучку на несколько часов Оби-Ван не объяснял, а по возвращении рассказал Асоке самый большой секрет, заставив снова плакать. Но в кои-то веки не от горя.


End file.
